Compute: $\displaystyle \frac{66,\!666^4}{22,\!222^4}$.
Solution: We have \[\displaystyle \frac{66,\!666^4}{22,\!222^4} = \left(\frac{66,\!666}{22,\!222}\right)^4 = 3^4 = \boxed{81}.\]